Ma Mère, Cette Fabuleuse Harpie
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Frank Archer aime les GI joe, l'armée et sa petite vie rangée. Comment va t il réagir lorsqu'il apprendra que son horrible génitrice va passer quelques jours en sa compagnie?
1. Maman

**Disclamer et note : **Héhé nous revoilà pour une petite fic! Celle-ci est composée de différents drabbles (bien que certains fassent plus de 100 mots) qui narrent la relation entre Frank "tête de clou" Archer et sa môman en sucre. (lisez cette fic sur Comptine d'un autre été de Yann Tiersen c'est... étrange.)

Fma appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.

-------

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir.

En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose.

Si peut-être une tuile, ou un courrier d'insultes, le lot quotidien...

Mais ça..c'était pire que tout. Cette petite femme sans dents, vêtue de rose de la tête aux pieds, une canne en bois massif (peut être aussi antique qu'elle) dans une main, un sac aux affreux motifs panthère de l'autre. Et son éternel chapeau fushia. Elle parraissait aussi hargneuse qu'un pit-bull, et plus bossue que la dernière fois.

"Alors tête de clou ? T'en tire une tête mon pauvre vilain !"

Maman.


	2. Maman, mon lit et moi

**Disclamer:** Fma est à Arakawa sama. Merci à la review du fond du coeur !

------

"Et j'dors où moi ? aboie ma mère, accoudée sur la table de la cuisine.  
-Ah mais.. tu as prévu ..." commençais-je à peine qu'elle me coupa.

Mère me cracha les mêmes insultes que d'habitude, mêlant haine et mépris, et exigea de partager mon lit.  
Mon lit, je ne l'ai jamais partagé régulièrement.  
J'aurais préféré ne jamais le partager que l'avoir partagé avec ma mère.

Cette harpie.

Néanmoins, j'acquiesce. Que faire d'autre?

A peine s'installe t-elle dans mon sanctuaire privé qu'elle ronfle.  
Je la retourne, la pousse, lui chante même une comptine, rien n'y fait.  
Elle ronfle même plus fort, avec plus de hargne et de vigueur.  
Un sourire aux lèvres.  
J'ai passé une nuit blanche, elle a dormi comme un loir.


	3. Maman fume

**Disclamer:** FMA est toujours à Arakawa. Et re merci pour la review ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser si vous voulez que l'on continue mode chantage

--------

"Maman...à ton âge ce n'est pas raisonnable..."  
-Keske t'essayes de me faire comprendre, crachat de vautour ? Que je suis bonne pour le crematorium ?"

Ma mère me souffle alors une bouffée de fumée en plein visage. Je tousse sans m'arrêter, l'asthmatique que je suis ne supporte pas la cigarette. Et elle le sait.

"Maman, pas à table..  
-Aux chiottes alors ? Je peux faire ce que je veux ouais ?"

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'obstine.  
Il est six heures et je devrais être au travail.

Au dessus de son bol de café, ma mère rit.  
Et elle tire sur son affreuse cigarette encore une fois, les mégots tombent dans mon pauvre bol.


	4. Maman boit

**Disclamer et note : **  
Fma appartient à Hiromu Arakawa. Un énorme merci aux review bien sûr !

---

Je rentre lymphatiquement du travail.

La pensée de ma mère, toute seule chez moi la journée entière me hante. Qu'a-t-elle pu bien faire en mon absence ?

J'ouvre prudemment la petite porte de mon appartement. Le bruit des clefs tournant dans la serrure me stresse encore plus que le silence qui règne dans mon chez moi quand j'y entre. J'appelle doucement, le coeur battant: "Maman ?" ce qui me donne l'impression désagréable d'être redevenu un enfant.

Des bruits parviennent à mes oreilles. Des bruits de verre. Oh non.

Je pénètre à pas de loup dans la cuisine immaculée. Enfin plus vraiment. Des taches et quelques bouteilles jonchent le sol. Ma mère est pratiquement couchée sur la table, chantant des phrases inaudibles pour ma tête perturbée. Elle est encore plus affreuse, cette vieille femme, les yeux rougis et son maquillage coulant sur ses joues ridées.

"Qu'est-ce que t'es là touaaaah ? Face de pou !" articule-t-elle en écorchant son insulte fétiche.

Elle a encore bu.

Je la porte difficilement jusqu'à ma chambre et m'attelle à nettoyer ma chère cuisine jadis immaculée.

Dire que je devais me coucher tôt.

Ma mère elle, s'est endormie en quelques secondes.


	5. Maman dansait

**Disclamer :** Tout est à Arakawa sama. Nous avons été extrêmement ravies et surprises par les reviews oo merci! En particulier à la review anglo-saxonne OO...

"Tu sais face de clou...Si t'avais pas été là et si j'avais pas rencontré ton crétin de père j'aurais été une fantastique danseuse !"

Il est à peine six heures et maman délire dèja. Elle a presque les larmes aux yeux, a-t-elle vraiment dessoulée ? Elle m'observe avec dégout, comme une tâche sur un beau costume blanc.

"J'aurais dansé, encore et encore, j'étais belle à se damner, tête de clou ! J'aurais eu plein de beaux et riches maris...Toi, tête de clou, t'es vide."

Je la hais, ma mère. Je termine mon bol en grand silence et part au travail.

Je crois qu'elle pleure. Mais c'est impossible.

Elle tire sur sa cigarette.


	6. Maman et papa

**Disclamer : **Tout est à Arakawa sama. merci encore pour vos reviews

-----

Lorsque je rentre, en fin d'après-midi, ma mère est assise sur ma banquette, une bouteille de bière à la main. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'elle n'ait pas tâché mon sofa, ou pire.

Elle me salue par un habituel et terriblement cruel: " Encore toi face de clou ?"

C'est chez moi quand même !

Elle observe un album photo avec une expression indescriptible, un mélange de haine, de nostalgie, de dégoût et de vague tristesse. Mais vraiment vague.

D'un signe de main, le genre que l'on adresse à son animal, elle m'invite à la rejoindre.

"Face de clou, ça c'est ton père." m'annonce-t-elle en désignant une photo de son petit doigt crochu.

"Sans lui, le monde n'aurait pas aperçu le bout de ton affreuse face. Et ce serait tant mieux !" elle marqua une pause, peut être était-elle à court d'insultes ?

"Vraiment, un bon à rien, cet énergumène là, toujours à parler !"

Elle déblatère ça avec horreur. Mais elle a une sorte de larme à l'oeil.

Je préfère ne pas y songer.


	7. Maman et Moi

**Disclamer : **Tout est à Arakawa sama.

Nous mangeons, l'un en face de l'autre. Une soupe sans goût.

"Face de clou, passe-moi le sel.  
-Maman, pourquoi tu m'insultes tout le temps ?" gémis-je en appuyant sur le "tout". "Je n'en peux plus !"

Elle ne répond pas. Mais de ses petits yeux perçants, elle me scrute, une expression indéfinissable sur son antique et vilain visage.

"Qui aime bien châtie bien face de clou, t'es pas débile au point de ne pas savoir ça .  
-Tu ne m'aimes pas !" rétorquais-je, outré.

Elle sourit. Du moins, une sorte de rictus déforme son hideuse face et tend ses rides. Elle sort une cigarette et l'allume.

"T'es bête face de clou...aussi idiot qu'un lama. Comme ton père."

Elle pleure presque.

Je suis perdu. Je voudrais la serrer dans mes bras, mais je me souviens des coups de canne.


	8. Maman et ma vie privée

**Disclamer : **Tout est à Arakawa sama. Merci encore aux reviews, et en fait vous avez raison. C'est triste. Enfin celui ci non. (le "keukargh" devrait faire penser à quelque chose aux liseurs de notre autre histoire...)

-----

"Face de clou" lâche-t-elle alors que nous sommes tous deux allongés sur le lit, moi en train de lire, elle occupée à marmonner.

"Quoi ?" m'enquis-je distraitement.

Elle marqua une pause avant de me demander, directement:

"T'as pas de copine ?"

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel j'éludais la question avant de me rendre compte de quoi elle parlait:

"KEURKARGH" m'étouffais-je.

Quoi ? Elle m'avait bien regardé ? Je n'attirais que les vilains volatiles !

Avant que je réponde elle ajouta, d'un air suspicieux;

"Ou de copain ?  
-Maman..." tentais-je.

Que croyait-elle ? Elle n'espérait pas des petits enfants quand même ?

Ces vilains yeux me scrutaient. Notre discussion s'arrêta là, heureusement. Mais je l'entendis marmonner :

"Avec ta vilaine face aussi.."


	9. Maman et mon travail

**Disclamer : **Tout est à Arakawa sama.

"Je viens avec toi, face de clou !  
-Maman, le travail, ce n'est pas très distrayant, tu sais.  
-Non mais tu réponds en plus !" s'offusqua ma mère

La canne en bois massif heurte douloureusement ma poitrine.

"Alors c'tici que tu bosses ?  
-Oui maman, c'est mon bureau...  
-Hé ben tu t'embêtes pas tête de clou !"

Elle sort de mon bureau prétextant un besoin vital.  
Je soupire et tente de m'atteler à mon travail.  
J'espère qu'elle ne nuiera pas à ma carrière...

Malheureusement, j'entends des voix derrière la porte.

"Mais madame ... croasse une voix terriblement familière et agaçante.  
-Râh, lâche moi le slip vilain cochon !"  
-Aïe !"

Oh non. Roy Mustang. Salaud. Elle a dû lui filer un coup de canne.  
Je jubile intérieurement.

"J'ai croisé un de ces dadets punaise !" lâche-t-elle en se jetant dans un de mes fauteuils préféré.

Je soupire. Faites qu'elle n'aie pas croisé le Généralissime.


	10. Maman au restaurant

**Disclamer : **Tout est à Arakawa sama. Merciii pour vos reviews! C'est dommage que l'on ne puisse pas répondre aux anonymes.. Au fait on cherche une bonne traductrice, puisque que certains anglosaxons nous on faits part de cette volonté "d'Acher fiction" et que personne n°1 n'est pas assez expérimentée pour traduire.

-----

Le soir, rentrés à la maison, maman et moi nous asseyons sur le canapé du salon.  
J'avais la ferme intention de me reposer mais ce n'était sans compter sur l'horrible vieille femme qui me sert de mère.

Elle annonça sans même laisser supposer que j'avais le droit de riposter:

"Ce soir, on sort espèce de lama sans dents!"

A peine eus-je la moindre idée de mon excuse pour ne pas l'accompagner, qu'elle me poussait dehors.

"Maman...  
-Ferme ta vilaine bouche, face de clou !"

Je retenais un immense soupir. Cette antique femme avait du culot.  
Quelques minutes de marche et nous arrivons au restaurant où elle n'a sans doute pas pris la peine de reserver une table.

Pourvu qu'elle n'aie pas la mauvaise idée d'insulter les serveurs...ou pire : les clients.

Je garde d'affreux souvenirs de nos précédentes sorties.  
Nous entrons.

Avec ses hideuses fripes, elle fait vraiment tâche.

"Quel ramassis de pingouins ! Hé bon à rien, j'veux le menu !"

Oh non.


	11. Maman est triste

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Arakawa sama. Merci aux reviews, on adore vous répondre. Eh oui la scène du resto etait courte mais ce sont des drabbles. Ah propos c'est bientôt fini mais il y aura une 2eme série pour noel ;)

Ce dimanche là, en me levant, je jubile pour la première fois de la semaine.  
C'est aujourd'hui que l'antique harpie lève les voiles de mon chez moi!

Fini les coups de canne, les remarques acerbes, les intrusions dans ma vie privée, les tentatives pour couler ma brillante carrière...  
Elle est là, à côté de moi, encore en train de dormir. Elle ronfle, la bouche béante.

Mais ce sera bientôt terminé.

Je me lève et me dirige vers ma salle de bain, mais à peine ai-je touché le rasoir que j'entends des bruits provenant de ma chambre.  
Elle a peut-être eu la bonne idée de se lever et de préparer sa valise.

Cependant les bruits de précisent et mes espoirs s'évanouissent.

Elle pleure.

Ma mère pleure.. c'est impossible!

J'ouvre brusquement la porte de ma chambre.

Ma génitrice se tient raidement debout, ses yeux encore rouges, les poings serrés, elle essaye de rester digne.

"Queskiya face de clou?! Tu veux ma photo?"

Je referme la porte, traumatisé.

Et de nouveau les "bouh ouh... Georges... Frank" reprennent.


	12. Maman s'en va

**Disclamer :** Tout est à Arakawa sama. Eh oui c'est fini... A noel une suite vous attend Merci de nous avoir motivées

-----

"Hé bien, au revoir maman, dis-je ne contenant pas la joie qui m'anime.  
-Saleté de moisissure! Tu es content hein!? Le train n'est même pas encore arrivé que tu me fais tes adieux! Face de clou! Tu me hais! "

Que devrais-je dire? Le concentré 100 pour cent haine c'est elle!

Je me penche néanmoins pour l'embrasser, pauvre petite chose fragile.

J'ai tord, je reçois un coup de canne accompagné d'un :

"Arrière sale bête!"

Elle se retourne et sort un mouchoir à fleurs de son sac panthère.

Je crois qu'elle pleure...

Je suis désarmé. Elle paraît être une petite et affreuse peluche rose avec un gros chapeau.  
Le genre dont personne ne veut et qui finit seule au fond d'un dépotoir, un oeil en moins, par une nuit d'hiver.

Le train arrive et elle se jette à l'intérieur sans que je n'aie le temps d'esquisser un seul geste.

La fenêtre de son compartiment me fait face :

"Je repasserai pour Noël, tache de bronzer un peu face de clou!"

le train démarre. Enfin.

Etrangement, l'appartement me paraît bien vide. Et il reste un paquet de cigarette entamé.


End file.
